


Tired

by psycho4sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/pseuds/psycho4sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans checks in at Snowdin's inn after a stressful all-nighter.</p><p>Sans is having a really bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



> This is what came to mind after reading Chapter 18 of Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coach. 
> 
> It starts right in the heat of things and does not stand well alone. I highly recommend you read the above fic before reading this one or you may be a bit confused. It's okay. This'll still be here when you're done and TRUST ME. That fic is WELL WORTH YOUR TIME. It's SOOOO GOOD. 
> 
> I wrote this before reading Chapter 19, so whether or not it can still hold up as valid headcanon, I'm not sure. But this is strictly my own personal headcanon. No idea what is actually going on in Sansy's head in that fic.
> 
> ...Poor baby.

* * *

 

 

Inside the silent room, Sans didn't know whether to break down crying or scream until he lost his voice. He leaned heavily against the door, banging the back of his head against its hard surface. Slowly, he sank down to the floor, slouching forward, gripping his skull with boney fingers. It throbbed and his vision was still swimming from the cider, yet it wasn't enough.

Never in any previous timeline did he ever felt so....powerless.

Not that they had been any better. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he felt the least bit empowered to do anything about anything. Maybe a bit last night, when Papyrus promised him he'd stay in. For one too brief moment of relief, Sans thought he was doing some good. That he'd done something right for once.

What a lie.

What a charade his life has become.

But this? This was a whole new level of emotional hell.

"Why...why...just tell me why...bro...please..."

Anger suddenly flared up inside his ribcage and he banged his head against the door again, and again, and again, making a louder thud each time. The noise was probably enough to wake the neighbors, but he didn't care. He kept banging until it felt like his skull might crack and with one last thud, he stopped. Still, the pain was nothing compared to the lingering ache left from his brother's betrayal.

Did Papyrus really think so lowly of him to resort to lying and sneaking? And coming _**from**_ _him_ of all people?! What was going on? What was happening?

His little bro. Papyrus was barely recognizable. Sans felt like he was losing him all over again, but unlike the previous timelines, this was way, way worse. Those times it was a sudden, sharp loss. But this...this was like watching his brother slowly deteriorate right before his eyes and he didn't even know why! This was too much.

He was losing Papyrus while he was still alive.

What on earth had either he or Papyrus had done to deserve such cruelty?

A part of Sans knew that whatever was going on with Papyrus wasn't something his brother wanted or asked for. He knew that.

Still... **still**.

Why won't Papyrus trust him?! Rely on him? Even after Sans finally gave in and trusted him with everything, despite knowing what a burden it would be for his brother. Even after coming clean and telling him...how he really felt....

Did...Did Papyrus really not...care? Did it really not make the slightest difference?

A soft, humorless chuckle escaped him.

"I guess...I really am useless."

Nothing matters. Absolutely nothing. So why did it hurt... So. Damn. Much.

Never before did he want a reset this badly. Not even when he physically lost Papyrus did he wish and yearned for a reset like he did right at that moment.

_Just let him be okay again. Just let Papyrus smile again. Please._

Sans closed his eyes and let out a long, deep sigh as if his very soul was leaving his body.

He was so, so tired.

For the first time in a while, Sans wondered...seriously wondered if he should just quit.

Papyrus seemed so damn busy with whatever the fuck he was dealing with that he probably wouldn't even notice.

Hell, maybe he'd be relieved.

That thought sunk deep into his soul, weighing it down as if somehow he was under the effects of Blue and the wielder was mercilessly pulling him down into a bottomless pit, void of any light, void of any hope. Nothing but darkness.

"...heh."

With this immense weight settling into his very bones, Sans managed to lift himself to his feet. He ambled to the bed and collapsed into it. He didn't bother to remove any clothes, only kicking off his slippers before burying his face into the pillow.

Maybe he'll feel different tomorrow, despite the fact that he wished with all his might that tomorrow never came. It took too much effort to even consider following through with his darkest desires at that moment. That was the problem with ideas like those. In order to follow through with them, you needed motivation and some sort of plan that required action. And he just didn't have it in him.

He was too damn tired.


End file.
